Moments de vie
by Charle Carval
Summary: Recueil d'OS Sterek avant noël ! Du fluff, Du fluff et encore du fluff!
1. Rendre Stiles heureux

Derek Hale n'avait pas de chien. C'était un fait. Il était un loup garou effrayant, il n'avait pas besoin de chien. C'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre en regardant Stiles Stilinski, son petit ami, serrait dans ses bras uen petite boule de poil toute blanche. Derek Hale ne voulait pa sde chien. Il avait son loft, sa camaro, sa meute et son Stiles. Pas besoin de chien là-dedans. Oui mais voila, son Stiles tenait dans ses mains ce petit chiot à l'air tout content et souriait comme un matin de noël

\- Je veux pas de chien, Stiles. On en a déjà parlé. Récita pour la énième fois Derek en roulant des yeux.

\- On est à la SPA Derek, bien sûr que tu veux un chien. On est là pour ça, lui répondit son petit ami avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne veux pas de chien, répéta Dereke ne insistant bien sur chaque voyelle. On est là parce que tu m'as amené là mais je ne prendrais pas de chien.

\- Humhum.

\- Je peux vous aider? Intervint une bénévole du refuge, qui devait avoir la vingtaine.

\- On cherche un chien à adopter, lui répondit Stiles alors que Derek était prêt à se frapper la tête contre le grillage en fer. Plusieurs fois.

\- Non, on... essaya de protester Derek.

\- On en voudrait un avec un passé, si possible. Une histoire. Le coupa Stiles en reposant le petit chien dans sa cage.

\- Je vois, vous voulez un rescapé de la vie, leur sourit la bénévole. Je vaix vous présenter nos chiens. Ce petit gars là, dit-elle en montrant le chiot que Stiles venait juste de reposer, s'appelle Tchip. Il a été abandonné et on nous l'a amené i peine une semaine.

\- Je crois que Derek n'a pas eu de cup de coeur pour Tchip, désolé bonhomme, répondit le plus jeune en le caressant une dernière fois.

La bénévole, répondant du nom de Rachel, commença à les faire avancer dans le refuge, s'arrêtant devant certaines cages en particulier. Stiles la suivait de prés et bougeait ses bras dans tout les sens, surexcité. Derrière eux, Derek roulait des yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il ne voulait pas de chien.

\- Ronan est un beauceron, c'est un rescapé. Des pompiers nous l'ont amené après qu'un incendie ai lieu dans la maison de son propriétaire. Le propriétaire a du déménager dans un appartement et n'avait pas la place pour Ronan.

\- Anwwww, gloussa Stiles, celui-là est tellement toi, Der'.

\- Je veux pas de chien, soupira le loup-garou en donnant quelques caresses au gros chien dans la cage.

\- Et voici, Okato, pour finir. C'est un croisé golden retriever, elle adore courir, se défouler et elle a besoin que ses maitres soient plutôt sportifs. Elle est très docile et s'entend très bien avec les autres chiens. Elle a besoin d'un grand espace pour vivre. C'est un chien errant mais qui a quand même reçu une certaine éducation puisqu'elle connait les ordres de base.

\- Elle est tellement adorable, pas vrai? Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

\- Mouais.

\- Derek! Je sais que tu la trouves toute mignonne, sourit en coin Stiles.

\- Oui d'accord elle est belle.

\- Génial!

La bénévole était légèrement confuse, observant les interactions des deux hommes.

\- Et donc? Demanda-t-elle après un moment. Envisagez vous d'en adopter un, maintenant que vous les avez tous vu?

\- Bien sûr! Clama Stiles avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Hein Der? On va pas les laisser là, pas vrai?

Comme seule réponse, Derek grogna.

\- Vous voulez adopter lequel? Dit Rachel avec un petit sourire hésitant.

\- Tous, bien sûr!

\- Qu-Quoi?

\- On va pas les laisser là! Ils ont besoin de nous! Et puis, ils sont tellement mignons, gémit-Stiles en regardant Derek avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. T'en dis quoi Der?

\- On les prends, maugréa ce dernier.

\- Mais... Vous ne pouvez pas... Je veux dire...

\- On ne peut pas prendre les trois? S'écria Stiles, déçu.

\- Si! Si, Rachel s'éclaircit la voix, vous pouvez prendre les trois. Vous devez lire cette charte sur le bien être des animaux et un bénévole du refuge va venir vérifier que votre maison est adapté à trois chiens comme eux. Vous pouvez déjà déposer une réservation pour ces chiens. Vous prenez les trois, donc?

\- Yep, cria Stiles. Tchip, Okato et Ronan!

\- C'est génial, rigola la bénévole.

Dans son coin, Derek soupira. Il voulait pas de chien. Et encore moins au pluriel. Mais il voulait que Stiles soit heureux et si adopter trois boules de poil fonctionnaient, il pouvait même en prendre plus.


	2. C'était décidé, Stiles se déclararerait

Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est tellement encourageant!

En seconde année de criminologie, Stiles Stilinski se sentait plutôt à l'aise. Il avait bien muri depuis le lycée et s'éloigner un peu de Beacon Hills lui avait réussi même s'il savait qu'il y retournerait une fois son diplôme obtenu. Ces deux premières années universitaires avaient été géniales. Il s'était ouvert aux autres, s'était fait de nouveaux amis ( même si rien ne remplaçait la meute) qui ne connaissait rien du tout au surnaturel, était sortis avec quelques personnes. Il avait pris confiance en lui, et cela se répercutait sur tous les aspects de sa vie. Il avait anoncé à la fin du lycée sa bisexualité à son père, qui l'avait sans surprise bien pris et l'avait annoncé à la meute. Scott avait sourit, Derek avait grogné, Lydia avait dit qu'elle le savait et les autres s'en fichaient pour la plupart.

Il sortait de son cours d'interprétation du langage corporel avancé quand il tomba sur une conaissance qu'il n'avait pa svu depuis longtemps.

Danny?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main.

L'autre lui sourit, de son sourire pleins de fossettes.

Salut Stiles! Je viens visiter l'université, je l'intègre début septembre en psychologie.

C'est génial! Mais... Et l'UCLA?

C'était un peu trop loin de mes parents alors que Beacon Hills ne se trouve qu'à 1 heure de route de celle-ci. Et puis, cette fac est plus réputé et a une bien meilleure équipe de lacrosse.

Tu en fais toujours? Ria Stiles, l'imaginant sans peine.

L'ancien gardien de son équipe s'était toujours donné à fond dans le lacrosse à Beacon Hills.

Evidemment ! Répondit Danny, Et je me suis pas mal amélioré depuis le lycée. Tu devrais me voir jouer maintenant!

Les deux garçons continuèrent à parler quelques instant avant que l'alarme du portable de Stiles retentisse.

Mince, je suis en retard! Ecoute Danny, ça m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps.

C'est sûr, s'exclama l'hawaïen, tu as mon numéo? On pourrait se faire quelque chose bientôt, je reste dans le coin un moment.

Oui, je l'ai. Tu sais quoi? Je suis libre samedi soir. Si t'es libre, on pourrait se faire un ciné?

C'est un rencard, Stilinski? Demanda Danny avec un sourire en coin.

Pourquoi pas? Lui répondit le brun avec un clin d'oeil.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent et se quittèrent avec une bise. Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles réflechissait. Il avait tellement eu de facilité à proposer un rencard à Danny. Si seulement ça pouvait être la même chose avec Derek. Derek aka le grand méchant loup de Beacon Hills. Cela faisait longtemps que Stiles ne se mentait plus, Derek l'avait toujours attiré et toutes les aventures et les problèmes qu'ils avaient surmontés ensemble n'avait fait que renforcer cette attirance, la transformant peu à peu en une chose que Stiles peinait à définir. Ce n'était pas de l'adoration, comme cela l'avait été pour Lydia, ou du désir, comme ce qu'il avait resseenti pour Malia. Il y avait quelque chose de plus que ça. Quand il pensait à Derek, et cela arrivait souvent, Stiles se transformait en une petite peluche de dévotion et de tendresse. Une peluche prête à mordre tout ceux qui s'attaqueraient à Derek. Une peluche beaucoup trop timide pour faire le premier pas. Alors que c'était facile, il venait de le confirmer avec Danny. Alors pourquoi pas Derek? Stiles savait faire. Il n'était plus le lycéen paumé qu'il avait été.

Il savait séduire. Il savait faire des sous-entendu discret et les ponctuer de clin d'oeil, il savait donner toute son attention à une personne en particulier, il savait manier les mots pour qu'en ressorte le meilleur. Il savait blaguer. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Derek et lui étaient aussi distants qu'ils l'avaient été au début de leur relation. Non, pas du tout. Derek était proche des Stilinski maintenant. Il apportait à manger au shériff quand il cuisinait trop, il regardait des matchs de basketball chez eux, il jouait à la console avec Stiles. Stiles lui avait même appris les rudiments du lacrosse, un jour où Scott et Isaac avait décidé de se faire une virée à deux. Donc oui, Stiles et Derek étaient proches. Ils se connaissaient. Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était plus sûr de rien quand il était proche de Derek Hale. Et ce que Stiles ne comprenait pas, Stiles le faisait disparaitre. Ainsi, il décida qe toute cette situation était ridicule. Il annula le rendez-vous avec Danny, s'excusant en disant qu'il devait rentrer à Beacon Hills ce week-end finalement. Il prévint son père qu'il remontait pour la fin de semaine et appela Derek pour lui réserver sa soirée du samedi soir.

Ce week-end, c'était décidé, Stiles Stilinski se déclarerait à Derek Hale.


	3. L'immeuble de la meute

Bon, je crois que je suis assez motivée pour publier un OS par jour et donc faire une sorte de Calendrier de l'Avent. Est-ce que ça vous plairait? Pour répondre à la question qui m'a été posé dans les reviews, oui ahah. On verra la déclaration de Stiles ;). Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, désolé. Bonne lecture !

Derek Hale était un loup-garou alpha fort et puissant. Malgré cela, il restait un homme de 26 ans. C'est pourquoi, il faisait des trucs d'homme de 26 ans. Il faisait les courses, passait l'aspirateur dans son loft, se gaver de sucres en période de fêtes et sortait avec des amis. Bon, Derek Hale n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Il avait mieux, il avait une meute. Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Cora, Kira, Parrish, Danny, Stiles, Allison et Lydia. Six loups-garous dont un ancien kanima, une kitsune, un chien de l'enfer, deux humains, une chasseuse et une banshee. Sans compter Melissa McCall, le shériff Stilinski, Peter et Chris Argent. La meute avait pas mal évolué depuis ses débuts et ses membres avaient bien grandis. Scott était à Chicago pour ses études, dans une école pour devenir vétérinaire. Allison l'avait suivi et suivait une formation pour entrer dans la police. Isaac et Cora était restait près de Beacon Hills et avaient rejoint les rangs de l'université la plus proche. Isaac suivait un cursus de psychologie alors que Cora était en licence d'art. La même que Derek avait suivit à New-York. Erica et Boyd était partit en Australie, ils faisaient du volontariat là-bas, dans une réserve naturelle. Jackson était à Londres et étudiait les sciences politiques. Lydia était à Harvard et était en lice de remporter la médaille Fields. Kira était partit avec ses parents en Corée pour quelques temps mais gardait contact avec bon nombre de membres de la meute. Danny allait à Berkeley et voulait intégrer un cursus d'informatique. Et Stiles, lui aussi à Berkeley, étudiait avec acharnement la criminologie.

Avec tout cet espace entre chaque membre, la meute était un peu mise à mal. Mais elle tenait bon. Ils se réunissaient tous à Beacon Hills dés qu'ils le pouvaient et ces moments étaient des petits instants de bonheur pour Derek. Il aimait avoir sa meute tout autour de lui. Et quelle meilleure occasion pour se réunir que les fêtes de fin d'année? C'est avec cette idée que Derek avait convié tous les membres de la meute à un gigantesque dîner dans son loft.

En parlant de ça, son loft avait pas mal changé. Quand tous les enfants étaient partis à l'université, Derek avait eu du temps pour lui. Il avait pas al réfléchit et il avait eu l'idée de restaurer son loft pour y faire un endroit plus convivial et agréable. Il avait dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour la déco, avait peint les murs, rajouté des tapis et des meubles. Maintenant, en partie grâce aux conseils de Lydia et de Peter, son loft semblait tout droit sorti d'un magazine. Dans un style urbain qui lui correspondait, le loft était maintenant parfait pour accueillir la meute. Derek avait ajouté trois grands canapé et quelques fauteuils pour compléter l'espace salon où trônait maintenant un écran plat flambant neuf. La cuisine était fonctionnelle et comprenait le nec plus ultra des ustensiles de cuisine.

Mais Derek ne s'était pas arrêté là. Il avait réalisé que l'absence de sa meute l'avait moins tourmenté quand il était occupé avec les travaux. Il avait donc décidé de rénover tout l'immeuble. Il l'avait acheté et s'était lancé dans les travaux avec entrain et détermination. L'immeuble comprenait huit appartements, ce qui était parfait. Le premier que Derek avait rénové était pour Erica et Boyd. Il avait essayé d'adapter la déco à chaque couple et Erica et Boyd avaient bien entendu eu voix au chapitre. Le second était pour Scott et Allison, dans celui-ci, tout n'était que confort et praticité. Le style d'Allison se mariait à la perfection à celui de Scott. Le troisième, pour Lydia et Jackson, était luxueux au possible. Derek avait fait un appart pour son oncle, même s'il en avait déjà un dans le centre-ville. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que malgré tout, il était un membre à part entière de la meute. Isaac et Cora en avait un également. Parrish et Danny avait chacun leur appartement. Et le dernier, que Derek aurait dû faire pour Kira ou/et Stiles, était en fait bien différent des premiers. C'était le premier appartement quand on entrait dans l'immeuble, et Derek avait voulu faire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose où tous les membres de sa meute pourrait s'amuser et se réunir. Bien sûr, il adorait que la meute vienne chez lui lors des soirées films ou des brunchs du dimanche mais il savait qu'un jour, il voudrait un peu d'intimité.

C'est pourquoi il avait divisé le dernier appartement en trois pièces. La première était la salle de vie. Un billard, un baby-foot, des enceintes énormes et un écran plat avec toutes les consoles possibles. Il était sûr que Stiles allait se faire pipi dessus quand il verrait ça tellement il serait excité. La deuxième pièce, la plus grande, était un véritable home cinéma. Il y avait une quinzaine de fauteuils larges et confortables qui faisaient face à une télé encore plus grande que celle de l'autre pièce. Dans le fond, il y avait une machine à barbe-à-papa et à pop corn et le mur de derrière était en fait d'immenses étagères remplies de DVD. Derek avait vraiment dépensé beaucoup d'argent. La dernière salle était bien différente des deux premières. Quatre grands bureaux avec des ordinateurs à la pointe de la technologie et une bibliothèque très complète et très rare. Derek espérait que Stiles, Lydia, Danny et Peter s'y sentirait bien.

Pour l'instant, les seuls à avoir vu l'agencement des appartements étaient les adultes et Cora et Isaac, qui vivaient en fait déjà dans le leur. Derek comptaient les faire visiter à chacun lors des fêtes de fin d'année quand ils rentreraient tous à la maison. L'alpha était heureux d'avoir fait ça pour ses bêtas. Il voulait que tous se sentent bien ici et qu'ils sachent qu'ils pouvaient revenir à Beacon Hills quand ils le voulaient.

Quand il pensait aux fêtes de fin d'année, le cœur de Derek se tordre agréablement. La meute serait réuni, et plus encore, Stiles. Stiles serait là. Derek pourrait le voir sourire, le faire rire et entendre son rire se répercutant contre les murs. Il avait tellement hâte.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quand ça avait commencé, cette attirance pour le fils Stilinski. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, ça ne l'avait pas prit aux tripes quand il l'avait vu ce jour là dans les bois. Non, et c'est ce qu'aimait Derek. Il avait appris à connaître Stiles, à vraiment le connaître avant de tomber amoureux de lui. Car oui, il était vraiment amoureux. Et c'est parce qu'ils connaissaient tous les côtés de Stiles que Derek l'aimait autant. C'est parce qu'il savait que Stiles ferait n'importe quoi pour la meute, que ce soit combattre des monstres venus tout droit des enfers, ou cuisinait pendant deux jours. Il savait que Stiles avait souffert, jusqu'à se perdre soi-même dans les pensées d'un autre. Il savait que Stiles pouvait être sans pitié si c'était pour sauver quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il savait que la chose que détestait Stiles le plus au monde, après les maladies neurologiques, étaient l'idée que son père puisse mourir. Il savait que c'est pour ça que Stiles était si tendu lorsque le shérif travaillait ou mangeait de la nourriture pas vraiment saine. Il savait quelle musique écoutait Stiles, à quels jeux il jouait, parce qu'il avait passé du temps avec lui. Et Derek aimait sa vie pour ça, pour les petits moments qu'elle lui offrait, les instants de pur-bonheur quand il était avec Stiles.

Oh, il n'était pas aveugle, il savait que Stiles l'aimait bien. Comme un frère, sûrement. Stiles était tactile, Stiles était drôle et il était à l'écoute quand Derek se confiait. Mais l'alpha savait que Stiles était comme ça pour chaque membre de la meute.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion mais parfois, Derek se lassait de combattre son esprit et ses pensées dérivaient vers Stiles. Il l'imaginait dans tous les moments normaux avec lui, les mouvements du quotidien qu'il réalisait machinalement quand il était seul. Il s'imaginait passer ces moments là avec Stiles et ça le faisait sourire. Et puis, ses pensées dérivaient encore et il imaginait Stiles au lit et alors, Derek rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour vos reviews! C'est dingue comme elles me font plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, je crois que c'est le OS le plus long pour l'instant.


	4. Les dessins de l'alpha

Merci encore pour vos reviews! Promis, la déclaration arrive bientôt, même si je ne l'ai pas encore écrite, honte à moi.

Quand Derek reçut le message de Stiles, lui disant de réserver sa soirée du samedi soir parce qu'il venait à Beacon Hills, Derek sauta au plafond. Façon de parler mais le sourire solaire que Derek eut toute la journée marquait sa satisfaction. Le loup se prit à songer que Stiles pourrait visiter l'immeuble ce week-end. En fin observateur, Stiles ne manquerait pas de constater qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir d'appartement à lui. Il râlerait et ferait la moue. Et à ce moment-là, Derek pourrait lui révéler qu'il espérait qu'ils pourraient partager un appartement, Stiles et lui. Stiles rougirait, sans comprendre. Il dirait : comme des colocataires? Et Derek répondrait : Pas vraiment, plus comme : je t'aime Stiles et je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi, s'il te plaît vis avec moi pour que je puisse me réveiller tous les matins à tes côtés, avec ta tête sur mon ventre et ma main sous ton t-shirt.

Quand Derek repris conscience avec la réalité, la nuit était tombé. Un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était seulement dix-huit heures. Il avait du temps avant que Cora et Isaac vienne le chercher pour le repas. C'est une habitude qu'ils avaient pris ces dernières semaines. Isaac n'aimait pas cuisiner, il détestait ça. Et Cora était incapable de faire cuire un oeuf. Elle avait un étonnant talent à louper tout ce qu'elle cuisinait. La plupart du temps, le couple prenait à commander. Chinois, japonais, italien ou thaï, le choix ne manquait pas. Et deux fois par semaine, ils invitaient Derek à manger. Derek faisait le repas, ils mettaient la table et faisaient la vaisselle. Ils trouvaient ça équitable mais Derek savait bien qu'il se faisait largement avoir. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il adorait passer des moments avec sa meute et cuisinait pour ces deux-là le satisfaisait. Or, il n'était que dix-huit heures et Cora et Isaac ne viendraient pas le chercher avant vingt heures. Derek avait largement le temps de vaquer à ses occupations.

Il récupéra une feuille canson, se munit d'un fusain et commença à se laisser guider par son inconscient. Il avait recommencé le dessin quand il avait remarqué que cela le tenait assez occupé pour oublier que les trois quarts de la meute étaient loin de lui. Il était moins doué que plus jeune, quand il était en école d'art mais il n'avait pas tout perdu. Il avait retrouvé son style si brut, si propre à sa façon d'être. Quand il dessinait, il mettait tout sur le papier. Avant, c'était toute sa colère, toute sa souffrance. Ses émotions éclataient sur le papier et le résultat était toujours aussi beau que violent. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu une grande partie de sa colère et qu'il avait retrouvé un équilibre dans sa vie, cela ressortait dans son art. Ses traits étaient toujours aussi brutal mais ils pouvaient aussi être plus doux, moins colérique.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Derek releva son fusain et regarda pour la première fois son oeuvre dans son entièreté. C'était Stiles, de dos. Entouré par des ailes dorsales sombres, on ne voyait que le profil du visage de Stiles, quelques grains de beauté, un piercing au sourcil, les yeux les plus expressifs que Derek n'avait jamais fait. Stiles l'inspirait indubitablement. Ce n'était pas le premier dessin qu'il faisait de Stiles et certainement pas le dernier. Il avait déjà dessiné chaque membre de la meute même si aucun ne le savait. Il avait même décidé que ses dessins seraient une partie des cadeaux de noël pour ses bêtas cette année. Pour Boyd, il l'avait peint avec Erica. Ils se tenaient face à face et se souriaient tendrement. Entre eux, se tenait un petit léopard. Le couple se regardait avec amour et Boyd avait un emain autour de la taille d'Erica. Pour Erica, il avait fait fort : chaque membre de la meute dessiné en super-héros marvel. Stiles était Spider-man, Derek était Wolverine, Danny était Vision, Boyd, War machine. Erica était Captain Marvel, Allison était une version féminine de Hawkeye et Lydia, Black Widow. Kira était Mantis et Isaac, Ant-Man. Cora était la guèpe, bien évidemment et Parrish occupait le rôle de Doctor Strange. Pour finir, Scott était Thor et Jackson, Captain America.

Derek était sûr que ça plairait à Erica. Pour ses autres bêtas, il n'était pas encore sûr de quel dessin faire. Pour les couples, il pensait peindre une toile des deux amoureux et pour les célibataires, une réunion de meute. Il s'attaquait comme ça à des valeurs sûres. Pour Stiles, il avait pensé à faire la même chose que pour Erica mais version D.C. Cependant, il voulait faire plus pour lui alors il pensait lui faire aussi une peinture d'eux deux, de Stiles et lui. Bien sûr, il faudrait pour cela que Derek se déclare et que Stiles ressente la même chose. L'alpha n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Vous en pensez quoi de celui-là? Je suis pas pleinement satisfaite du résultat...


	5. Cat

Merci pour vos reviews! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'ai du mal à me motiver à écrire la déclaration alors n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées ou même à me suggérer des scènes que vous voudriez lire pour d'autres OS! Bonne lecture !

Le nouveau chat de Peter est horrible. C'est une chatte, toute grise avec de grands yeux verts innocents. Au début, Derek l'aime bien. Elle a l'air toute mignonne. Il tend le doigt pour la caresser et se reçoit un coup de griffe sur la main. Il saigne et grogne mais Peter s'en fiche, arguant que c'est sa faute et que de toutes façons la plaie aura disparu en quelques secondes. C'est le cas, mais Derek est quand même en colère. Il décide de ne plus jamais poser le moindre doigt sur cette bestiole de l'enfer. Quand Stiles la voit pour la première fois, il a le coup de foudre, disant qu ec'est la plus belle créature qu'il a jamais vu. Derek le fixe, furieux alors Stiles corrige ce qu'il vient de die en ajoutant un "après Tchip ! Bien sûr..." qui apaise Derek. Tchip est bien plus mignon que ce démon à poil. Stiles caresse le chat pendant quelques minutes ( là, le chat n'est pas agressif pour deux sous. Derek le détste) avant de demander à Peter quel est son nom.

\- Cat, répond Peter, désinvolte.

\- Tu as appelé ton chat, chat? S'exclame Derek. C'est la chose la plus idiote que j'ai jamais entendue, et je sors avec Stiles.

\- Ne pose pas une question à laquelle tu connais la réponse, le réprimande son oncle.

\- Mais, pourquoi Cat? Demande Stiles en se grattant le menton.

Le chat "Cat" est blottit sur son épaule et Derek trouverait sûrement ça mignon s'il ne savait pas déjà que le chat est une créature diabolique.

\- Parce que c'est un chat, lui répond Peter comme s'il était débile.

\- Ah, oui, c'est sûr que c'est logique.

\- Je savais que tu comprendrais !

Derek avait l'impression d'être tombé chez les fous, chose qui lui arrivait souvent quand il était en présence de Stiles et de son oncle.

\- Oui oui, c'est parfaitement logique, ajouta Derek en se frottant les yeux.

\- Voila ! Merci cher neveux.

Alors, apparement, Peter avait décidé de ne pas prendre en compte le sarcasme évident dans le ton de Derek. Grand bien lui en fasse.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Derek apprit à maudire le chat. La sale bestiole se glissait dans son appartement la nuit, excitait Tchip au possible puis disparaissait rapidement, après avoir griffé quelques fois Derek qui voulait la faire dégager si possible. Le loup était épuisé, il prenait un temps fou à calmer Tchip après les visites du chat et ce n'était jamais agréable de se faire griffer jusqu'au sang. Bien sûr pour Stiles, le chaton était toujours innocent, il ne "pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche, regarde sa tête trop mignonne Derek, anwww". Bon dieu, Derek en avait assez. Il avait essayé d'en parler à Peter, en vain. Son oncle se contentait de sourire et de se moquer de lui : "quel genre d'alpha tu es, pour avoir peur d'un si petit chaton qui n'a rien demandé à personne? ". Heureusement, Cora et Isaac était de son côté. Le couple avait beau tolérer les chiens, les chats diabolique, ce n'était pas la même chose. Cora s'était fat griffer plusieurs fois et Isaac n'osait pas se déplacer dans l'appart depuis que le chat avait pris l'abitude de se poser sur un meuble en hauteur, de rester là en silence et de sauter sur le pauvre Isaac dés qu'il passait par là. La première fois que le shériff avait vu le chat, il avait dit qu'il avait un air de déchiqueteur, ce à quoi Chris avait répondu qu'il préférait être dans une pièce seul avec une meute de loups-garous plutôt que seul avec ce chat.

Bon sang, Derek aimait ces hommes. Maintenant, en tant qu'homme comme en tant qu'alpha, Derek était tenu d'agir. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour faire disparaitre ce maudit chat. C'était partit pour la mission FDMMI : Faire Dégager ce Maudit Minou Infect.


	6. Isaac et Cora

Nous revoila pour le 6ème jiur. Je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de reviews pour le dernier OS donc j'ai peur que vius préfériez lire du sterek que des histoires sur Cat ahah. Le sterek, c'est demain! Aujourd'hui, on se concentre sur Isaac et Cora et demain, on a la déclaration de Stiles ! Souhaitez moi bonne chance, j'espère que ce sera à la heuteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture!

Isaac et Cora était un couple surprenant pour certains. Pour Derek, c'tait une espèce d'évidence. Il adorait Isaac, il aimait Cora, ils étaient donc bien ensemble. Son raisonnement n'allait pas très loin. Pour Stiles, les deux s'étaient trouvé l'un en l'autre et réparaient leur passé tumultueux à deux. Il avait toujours été admiratif de comment autant Isaac que Cora avait surmonté toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient connus avec courage.

Cela n'avait pas été facile. Isaac était encore marqué par son adolescence tourmenté, la mort de sa mère puis de Camden, son frère, l'avait anéhanti. Puis, son père avait commencé à être violent, il allait toujours plus loin avec toujours plus de violence. La santé physique et morale d'Isaac en avait patit, évidemment. Le jeune s'était refermé sur lui-même, il s'était reproché des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait aucune emprise. C'était sa faute si son frère était mort, sa faute si son père était devenu un monstre, sa faute parce qu'il n'était jamais assez bien. Il avait beau tout faire pour satisfaire son père, ce n'était jamais assez. Isaac n'était pas assez bien.

Cora, elle, n'avait jamais oublié le traumatisme de perdre sa meute. Elle avait cru que toute sa famille était morte et le loup avait pris le contrôle. Elle avait courru, courru, courru, jusqu'à la frontière mexicaine et plus loin encore. Quand elle s'était arrêté, elle était à Uruapan, entouré d'une meute de loup étrangère. Il l'avait recueilli, et élevé comme une des leurs. Elle n'avait jamais été plenement heureuse de sa vie là-bas, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant ce qu'elle avait perdu mais elle avait été mieux. Elle avait commencé à de nouveau sourir, elle avait parlé, s'était libéré d'une partie de sa douleur. Elle aimait parler de sa famille, elle qui n'avait pourtant jamais été une bavarde. Elle se plaisait à parler de sa mère surprotectrice, Talia. De sa soeur Laura qui était toujours la plus sérieuse parce que c'est elle qui avait le plus de responsabilité, de par son futur rôle d'alpha. De son frère Derek, de ses dents de lapi

ns et de ses gouts horribles en matière de films. De son oncle trop sarcastique, de sa tante toujours douce et de ses grands-parents très présents. Mais Cora ne pleurait jamais autant que quand elle pensait à son père, Frédérick. Comme Talia était l'alpha, elle était souvent très occupé, soit par son métier d'avocate de renom, soit par les besoins de sa meute. Cora savait que Laura était très proche de sa mère. Derek préférait oncle Peter parce qu'ils étaient deux garçons très proches de leur grande soeur avec une maigre différence d'âge. Elle, elle tenait à son père plus que tout au monde. Avec Olivia, la compagne d'oncle Peter, Frédérick était le seul humain de la meute Hale. C'était avec lui qu'elle avait le plus de souvenirs. Il était celui à qui elle se confiait, celui qui la faisait réviser et qui lui avait appris à se contrôler. Il était tout pour elle, et perdre toute sa famille comme elle l'avait fait ne pouver que laisser des traces. Quand elle était revenue à Beacon Hills, et qu'elle y avait trouvé son frère et son oncle, elle en avait été bouleversée. Ils lui avaient tout raconté : la folie de Peter, la mort de Laura, la mort de Peter, Derek qui est l'alpha et toutes les merdes qui leur étaient tombé dessus. Cora avait pleuré, elle avait tempéré et plus calmement, avait demandé à rencontrer la meute de son frère. Elle avait été surprise de constater que la meute était hétéroclite. Elle avait adoré le caractère bien trempé de Stiles, l'esprit clair de Lydia, la simplicité de Scott et le passé de Malia. La gentillesse de Kira et de Parrosh leur avait apporté toute sa simpathie. Et, pendant qu'elle appenait à faire connaissance avec la meute de son frère, elle l'avait vu. Il se tenait en retrait, les yeux dans le vague, un peu recroquevillé comme s'il voulait se faire petit. Or, il était bien le plus grand dans la pièce, même en comptant Boyd. Elle l'avait salué, avait appris son nom, Isaac, et lui avait sourit. Son sourire avait réchauffé le coeur d'Isaac comme personne auparavant.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la meuf s'organisait dans un repas improvisé dans le loft à moitié vide de Derek, Cora et Isaac avait fait plus ample connaissance. Elle apprit qu'il adorait Doctor Who, qu'il aimait porter des écharpes quelque soit la température, qu'il aimait le lacrosse et qu'il était claustrophobe. Il apprit qu'elle avait du mal à faire confiance, qu'elle détestait être dans le noir, qu'elle aimait bien lire mais que son truc, c'était l'histoire de l'art. Ils s'échangèrent des anecdotes sur Derek, sur ce qu'était grandir dans une meute, sur ce que c'était de grandir en tant que humain. Peu à peu, Isaac et Cora apprirent à se connaitre et ce qu'ils découvraient leur plaisaient de plus en plus à tous les deux.


	7. Les chiens de l'alpha

Hey! Me voila, un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Je sais que je vous avait promis la déclaration de Stiles aujourd'hui mais ma journée a été tellement chargée que je n'ai pas pu finir de l'écrire. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira quand même ahah. J'attends vos reviews avec beacoup d'impatience, donnez moi vos avis!

Ronan, Tchip et Okato ont pris leurs marques dans le loft de Derek. Quand le shériff est venu pour la première fois les voir, il a eu un véritable coup de coeur pour Okato. C'était assez mignon, le visage de Noah s'est éclairé et il a déclaré comme ça que la chienne était pour lui. Derek n'a pas eu voix à chapitre mais cela ne le dérange pas trop parce qu'il sait que le shériff se sent seul depuis le départ de Stiles pour l'université. Donc maintenant, c'est Tchip, Ronan et Derek. Avec Peter dans l'appart du dessus et Isaac et Cora juste à gauche. C'est pas comme si la meute était là mais c'est un début et Derek est content. Tchip se révèle être un énorme farceur, en plus d'être une vraie pile électrique. Le chiot n'est jamais fatigué, il a beau courrir partout toute la journée, on a l'impression qu'il pourrait faire ça pendant des heures avant de perdre de l'énergie. Ronan est plutôt tranquille quand à lui. Il aime s'allonger sur le tapis près du poêle à bois quand Derek se pose devant la télévision. Il aime aussi se balader et Derek passe de nombreuses heures à se promener avec ses chiens dans la forêt hivernale de Beacon Hills. Si Ronan revient dés qu'il l'appelle, il est obligé de tenir Tchip en laisse pour ne pas que le chiot s'enfuit ou se perde par innatention.

Isaac n'aime pas beaucoup les chiens, il est inquiet en leur présence mais s'y fait rapidement. Le caractère calme de Ronan y est pour beaucoup et la taille de Tchip n'est pas très intimidante. Cora s'en fiche, elle aime bien les caresser rapidement mais se lasse très vite. Peter, qui est plus félin, commence à penser à adopter un chat. Il voit à quel point les animaux font du bien à Derek.

Okata revoit Tchip et Ronan tous les dimanches soir, quand le shériff vient manger chez Derek. Un soir, Derek invite aussi Chris et Melissa pour rejoindre Peter, Isaac, Cora, Noah et lui et cela devient une habitude.

L'alpha constate avec surprise qu'il est un maitre un peu gaga. La première fois qu'il entre dans un centre commercial après l'adoption des chiens, il achète assez de jouet pour toute une animalerie. Il va en donner une partie à Noah qui le remercie avec un petit sourire moqueur. Heureusement, il ne commente pas. Derek refuse également d'acheter de la nourriture de basse qualité. Il achète ce quil y a de meilleur même si le prix est éxagérament cher.

Il fait une crise cardiaque le jour où Cora fait tomber un carré de chocolat par terre et que Ronan l'avale sans se poser de questions. Il engueule sa soeur pendant quelques minutes avant de se précipiter dehors et d'amener Ronan chez Deaton. Le vétérinaire le rassure, Ronan va vivre et va peut-être être un peu malade mais cela n'ira pas plus loin. Derek reprend son souffle, rassuré. Il est vraiment accroc.

Cela fait déjà quelques semaines que les chiens sont avec lui quand Tchip disparait. Derek est dans tous ses états. Il appelle Scott, Peter, Lydia et tous les gens qu'il connait pour leur demander s'ils n'ont pas vu le chien. La réponse est négative partout. L'alpha panique, et récquisitionne Isaac, Cora et son oncle pour chercher le chiot dans toute la ville. Isaac est inquiet, Cora s'en fiche et Peter lui demande de se calmer. Il lui dit qu'il n'a qu'à suivre son odeur et Derek s'en veut de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il suit le trajet de Tchip selon son odeur.

Il s'avère que Tchip a traversé la moitié de la ville. La piste s'arrête prés du cimetière de Beacon Hills ou Derek retrouve le chiot profondément endormi, couché en boule sous un arbre. Le chiot est tombé de sommeil après la longue ballade qu'il a fait toute la journée. Derek est rassuré et il le fait savoir à toute sa meute en les rappelant tous un à un. Stiles est le dernier qu'il appelle et le soulagement dans sa voix est si palpable que Derek ressent un élan d'affection.

La journée de l'alpha se termine avec lui dans son lit, un bras au dessous de la tête, au téléphone avec son brillant petit-ami, ses deux chiens confortablement lovés contre lui.


	8. Réveil matinal

Derek dépose ses lèvres sur la gorge de Stiles et les fait glisser jusqu'à ses épaules. Il mordille la chair nue du plus jeune et sa barbe laisse des traces rouge sur sa peau. Stiles murmure inlassalement des mots sans queue ni tête et peche sa tête toujours plus en arrière. Derek se relève sur ses avant bras et ses yeux brillent quand il voit enfin le visage de Stiles dans son intégralité. L'humain a les joues rouges, les yeux fermés et le souffle court. Derek aime le voir comme ça mais plus encore, il aime être celui qui provoque ça. Stiles murmura un "encore" contre les cheveux de son alpha alors que celui-ci se baisse. Un mouvement de Derek fait se rencontrer leurs entre-jambes et les deux en sont bouleversés. Derek lèche une partie du torse de Stiles, laissant une trainée humide sur son passage. Puis, l'alpha atteind le bas de son corps et poursuit son investigation de sa langue. Les gémissements emplissent l'espace et partout, il y a l'odeur de Stiles.

Derek se réveille en sursaut. Stiles lui manque et il constate en soupirant qu'il a jouit dans son pantalon de pijama. Il se lève et se traine d'un pas nonchalent jusqu'à la douche. Il n'est même pas encore quatre heures mais cela ne destabilise pas Derek. Il a assez dormit. L'eau chaude de la douche lui fait du bien, il y reste un moment. Quand il en ressort, le miroir de la salle-de-bain est entièrement recouvert de buée. Il grogne en l'essuyant de sa main. Il se brosse les dents, se tape un peu sur les joues, envisage de se raser mais abandonne l'idée. Il n'a personne à impressionner de toutes façons, Stiles n'est pas là, il n'a pas besoin d'être rasé à la perfection. De retour dans sa chalbre, il enfile un jogging et un t-shirt tout simple. Il marche jusqu'à la cuisine, frôlant les murs. Sur le canapé, Ronan ouvre un oeil, curieux. Le chien s'étire en voyant son maitre et descend habilement du canapé pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Un coup d'oeil vers le salon apprend à Derek que Tchip dort encore, profondément emmitouflé dans sa couverture. La température dans le loft est élevée mais ela n'empêche pas Derek de n'avoir qu'une envie : s'enrouler dans un plaid et parler à Stiles. Il alume son portable avant de réaliser qu'à une heure si matinale, son petit-ami doit être encore endormi. Le mardi, Stiles commence les cours à 10 heures, Derek n'a pas le coeur de le réveiller si tôt alors il se contente de prendre la télécommande et d'allumer la télé, la réglant au volume minimal. Tchip ne fait aucun geste, toujours endormi.

L'alpha se prépare un café, assez léger. Il le boit rapidement, grimacement à la chaleur du liquide, et met ses chaussures. Il regarde Ronan, le questionnant silencieusement. Le chien a soudainnement la queue qui s'agite et va se placer près de la porte d'entrée. Prêt pour aller dehors donc. Le regard de l'alpha se pose sur Tchip, toujours roulé en boule confortablement. Il ne veut pas laisser le chiot seul alors il le prend dans une main, prenant sa couverture dans l'autre. Le chiot se blottit contre lui en ronflant. Il va jusqu'à chez Cora et Isaac et entre sans faire de bruit. Ce n'est pas fermé à clé, ils n'en voient pas l'utilité. Il dépose le chiot sur le tapis du salon et le recouvre de sa couverture. Il ne laisse pas de mots, le chiot est bien en vue, ils ne le louperont pas.

Ronan l'attend dans le couloir de l'immeuble et Derek et lui se dirige vers la porte d'entrée sans attendre. Il semble que le chien est aussi impatient que l'alpha d'aller se dégourdir les pattes un peu. Une fois dehors, Derek se met à trottiner, rythme que le chien adopte aussitôt. L'alpha a le choix : soit il va vers le centre – ville et devra continuer de trottiner mais il sera éclairé, soit il va vers la réserve et il pourra vraiment se défouler mais dans l'obscurité. Comme il est avec Ronan, il préfère se diriger vers le centre-ville et continue sa course. Quand Ronan commence à fatiguer, ils s'arrêtent pour souffler un peu. A 6h30, ils sont encore en train de courir. Quelques voitures circulent paresseusement. Le chien a soif alors Derek se dirige vers la maison des Stilinski, il sait que le shériff laisse une gamelle d'eau à l'extérieur. Comme Okato est à l'intérieur, durant la nuit, ça ne lui manquera pas. Au passage, l'alpha s'arrête à une boulangerie où il achète un pain aux raisins, la vienoiserie préférée du shériff. Une fois chez les Stilinski, Derek trouve la clé derrière le pot de fleur sur le perron, à sa place habituelle. Il n'entre que pour déposer la viennoiserie dans la cuisine et caresser Okato. La chienne l'accueille avec paresse mais enthousiasme. Il ressort et trouve son chien désaltéré. Il le caresse et ils repartent en trotinant vers le loft. Ils y sont une petite demi-heure plus tard et Derek se sent près à passer une bonne journée.


	9. L'arrivée de Stiles

J'ai trois petites heures de retard mais promi je peux tout expliquer! Je pars en Espagne demain alors j'ai passé la journée à courir partout. Comme je n'avais plus de OS écrit à l'avance, je me suis posé pour l'écrire et je me suis dit que j'allais regarder un petit épisode de série avant dr le publier. Malheureusement, Designated Survivor a eu raison de moi et je viens de mater 6 épisodes! Je sens que le réveil à 8h va être pénible. En espérant que cet OS vous plaira quand même, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

J'attends vos reviews guys :)

Stiles était nerveux. En fait, il était beauoup plus que ça. Il paniquait. Deux heures avant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller chez Derek, il faisait les cent pas dans son salon, sous le regard inquiet du shériff. Il appela Scott, pour prendre des nouvelles, puis Melissa. Il se doucha -deux fois- et changea de tenue une dizaine de fois. Il se décida finalement pour un pantalon moulant noir et un t-shirt blanc avec un motif noir au centre. Il prit son blouson, mit ses baskets et se regarda dans le miroir. Il n'était pas mal. Il se brossa les deux, plusieurs fois aussi, pour être sûr. Il se mit du déo, puis du parfum, et un peu de gel dans ses cheveux. En fait, il n'aimait pas l'effet du gel donc il l'enleva. Il songea à se brosser les dents encore une fois quand son alarme sonna. C'était l'heure de partir. Très bien, Stiles n'était pas du tout du tout stressé. Il arriva chez Derek une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Stiles n'était plus qu'une boule de nervosité, d'angoisse et de panique.

En arrivant, il eut la surprise de voir que la façade avait été refaite, elle était beaucoup mieux qu'avant. En haussant les épaules, Stiles commença à monter les escaliers. Une fois devant chez Derek, il entra sans frapper, une vieille habitude qu'il avait prise. De toutes les façons, Derek l'avait sans aucun doute entendu arriver. Derek était là, plus beau que jamais, un maigre sourire sur les lèvres. Il était manifestement content de le voir et cela fit chaud au coeur de Stiles.

Les deux hommes se firent la bise et Derek déposa doucement ses doigts sur la nuque de Stiles. Un truc de meute, déposer son odeur, quelque chose du genre.

\- Hey Der, tu m'as manqué, soupira Stiles en le regardant avec douceur.

\- Toi aussi, lui répondit le loup avec un plus grand sourire, tu aimes?

\- Qu-quoi? Demanda Stiles en rougissant.

Etait-il si prévisible?

\- La déco?

La déco... Qu'est-ce que la décoration du loft avait à voir avec... Stiles se tourna vers le décor et perdit son souffle quelques secondes. Tout avait changé, c'était incroyable. Le loft avait gardé son ambiance industrielle mais rien n'était plus pareil. Le mur du fond était paré de petites briques rouges et beiges, le sol était parfois recouvert de tapis sombre ou plus clair et une magnifique verrière séparait le reste du loft de la cuisine. Il y avait aussi d'avantage de meubles. Le salon avait maintenant trois canapés, une grosse télé assortis d'un mur avec une collection impressionante de dvd. Il y avait un coin bureau, près de la chambre de Derek, séparé du reste de l'espace par deux paravent blanc et un coin lecture près des grandes fenètres. C'était assez incroyable.

\- Wouah Der, c'est magnifique! Tu as fait ça quand?

\- Le mois dernier, répondit ce dernier en rougissant au compliment. Je voulais un endroit confortable pour la meute.

\- C'est vraiment incroyable!

\- En fait... J'ai rénové tout l'immeuble. Tu sais, pour les membres de la meute. Histoire qu'ils aient un endroit où vivre si ils veulent s'installer à Beacon Hills.

\- Sérieux?! Je veux voir ça! H mon dieu, c'est beaucoup trop bien! Donc, tout l'immeuble est à toi?! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu! Derek, t'aurais pas du! C'est tellement énorme! Mais en même temps, c'est bien que tu ais fait ça pour les bétas, ça prouve que tu prends soin d'eux, c'est tellement mignon!

Le temps que Stiles s'arrête de parler, ils étaient déjà dans l'appart de Lydia et Jackson.

\- Celui-là est pour Lydia et Jackson, mais ne leur en parle pas, ils ne sont pas au courant. C'est une surprise, souria Derek.

\- C'est tellement beau... souffla Stiles en visitant l'appartement.

Ils visitèrent ensuite les autres appartements, Stiles ne cessant de s'extasier devant tout. Ils finirent par celui d'Isaac et Cora, où le couple se trouvait.

\- Salut Stiles, ravi de te revoir! S'exclama Isaac en lui faisant une accolade.

Les deux s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pendant leur première année de fac respective. Isaac était resté à Beacon Hills et comme Stiles était le membre de la meute qui revenait le plus souvent, ils avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble.

\- Salut Zac! Tu vas bien?

\- Tranquille et...

Isaac dut interrompu par Cora qui arrivait comme une flèche pour se jeter dans les bras de Stiles en riant.

\- Stiles!

\- Salut Cora! Tu m'écrases! Cora... S'esclaffa le jeune homme en répondant à l'étreinte de la louve.

Cora et Stiles, c'était une belle histoire d'amitié. Même s'ils n'avaient pas tellement accroché au début, c'état leur affection commune pour Derek qui les avait rapproché.

\- Vous allez bien vous deux? Demanda l'humain en souriant.

\- Tout va pour le mieux! Tu as vu l'appart que Derek nous a fait? Viens visister, c'est le plus beau de tout l'immeuble!

La louve l'emporta à travers l'appartement, ttirant son attention sur tout et n'importe quoi. Les rires emplirent rapidement l'appartement et Derek souria. Voir que Stiles aimait l'immeuble lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait hâte de passer la soirée avec lui.


	10. La déclaration de Stiles

Et voici enfin le moment tant attendu : la déclaration de Stiles! Bonne lecture!

Il était dix-neuf heures quand Stiles et Derek rentrèrent chez ce dernier. Ils commandèrent rapidement des pizzas qui devrait arriver dans a prochaine demi-heure avant de s'asseoir sur un des canapés flambant neuf de l'alpha.

Dis Der', j'ai remarqué un truc en visitant les appartements... Commença lentement Stiles.

Oui? Lui répondit l'alpha qui était parti dans la cuisine.

Il revint avec une bouteille de Corona pour lui et une Miller pour Stiles et cela chauffa le coeur de l'humain, de savoir que Derek faisait attention aux bières qu'il aimait.

Y 'a des appartements pour tous les membres de la meute mais... pas pour moi. Pas que je me plaigne ou quoi que ce soit. Je sais que je suis célibataire et humain et que mon père habite pas loin mais Scott aussi. Après bien sûr, c'est différent parce que Scott est un loup, vous avez besoin d'être regroupé non? Que toute la meute soit ensemble... Je comprends, bien sûr que...

Stiles se perdait dans ce qu'il racontait, sa nervosité remontant en flèches tout à coup. Il avait bien vu que tous les membres de la meute avait leur place dans l'immeuble sauf lui. Est-ce que Derek ne le considérait pas comme un membre de la mete, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécus? Cela fit tressaillir de douleur le coeur de l'humain.

Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Nia rapidement Derek. Bien sûr que tu fais partie de la meute au même titre que les autres, que tu sois humain ne change rien ! C'est parce que tu es humain que la meute est harmonieuse. Une meute de loup a besoin d'humains dans ses rangs ! Aussi...

Oui ? Demanda le plus jeune, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à la réponse du plus vieux.

Alors comme ça, il était nécessaire à l'harmonie de la meute? L'idée lui plaisait bien sûr, il adorait l'idée de eur être utile malgré qu'il ne soit qu'humain.

En fait, prononça finalement Derek en s'éclaircissant la gorge, j'espérais que tu voudrais habiter ici avec moi.

Tu veux dire... Comme des colocataires? S'exclama Stiles, un peu décontenancés.

Si Derek attendait ça de lui, Stiles serait vraiment déçu. Heureusement, l'alpha se dépêcha de le contredire.

Non! Je veux dire... Commença l'alpha visiblement hésitant, je veux dire comme mon petit-ami. Si tu le veux, bien sûr.

Ah non ! S'écria Stiles. Pas question que tu fasses ça aujourd'hui! Tu n'as pas le droit Derek ! Bon sang, cela fait des années, des années que je veu xte le dire et que je n'ose pas. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de le dire, t'auras u'à me répondre. Ah ça non ! Non mais attends je passe pour quoi moi après! J'ai enfin décidé de te le dire et j'ai rêvé de cette journée des milliers de fois alors as question que tu me la voles! Non mais!

A ce moment là, Stiles réalisa que le loup ne l'écoutait plus du tout. Il était assis, un air étourdi sur le visage. Il avait l'air un peu bête, à rester statique comme ça mais il était craquant et Stiles ne pouvait que le trouver adorable. Néanmoins, ça l'embêtait un peu, que Derek ne l'écoute pas. Bon sang, il aimerait bien avoir l'attention de l'alpha, ce serait mieux pour se déclarer.

Derek! Derek! Derek! Tu m'écoutes ? Je trouve ça intolérable ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi? Tu sais depuis quand j'ai des sentiments pour toi ? Et bien je vais te le dire, depuis très très longtemps d'accord? Et aujourd'hui, le jour où j'ai enfin décidé de me déclarer, tu me l'annoces en premier. Désolé mon loulou mais ça va pas le faire du tout! Tu sais quoi, on oublit ça et on la refait d'accord? Salut Derek !

Euh... Salut Stiles, répondit Derek, qui avait l'air toujours aussi perdu.

Très bien, c'était le moment. Stiles prit une grosse inspiration, il y était. Enfin.

Donc, je voulais te le dire depuis un moment maintenant. Je suis amoureux de toi Derek. Je t'aime vraiment et ça me fait peur, tu peux pas savoir à quel point. J'ai peur que tu me épondes que c'est pas réciproque, même si maintenant je sais que ça l'est et honnêtement j'suis putain de soulagé mec! J'ai peur que tu te réveilles un beau matin et que tu veuilles plus de moi, que tu réalises que t'es pas gay, que t'as besoin d'une louve pour gérer la meute avec toi ou que t'es trop bien pour moi. J'ai peur de pleins de choses Derek alors je me raccroche à la seule chose à laquelle je crois sans hésitation : je suis putain d'amoureux de toi. Et je t'en supplie, aime moi!

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... Disait en boucle l'alpha alors que le rire de son umain retentissait tout autour de lui dans la plus belle des mélodies.


	11. La déclaration de Derek?

Aujourd'hui, c'est la même histoire que hier mais du point de vue de Derek! Je trouvais ça intéressant d'avoir les deux points de vue sur un moment aussi majeur que celui là dans leur relation. Allez bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews!

Il était dix-neuf heures quand Stiles et Derek rentrèrent chez ce dernier. Ils commandèrent rapidement des pizzas qui devrait arriver dans a prochaine demi-heure avant de s'asseoir sur un des canapés flambant neuf de l'alpha.

\- Dis Der', j'ai remarqué un truc en visitant les appartements... Commença lentement Stiles.

\- Oui? Lui répondit l'alpha qui était parti leur récupérer des bières./p

Il prit une Corona pour lui et une Miller pour Stiles parce qu'il savait que c'était celles qu'il préférait.

\- Y 'a des appartements pour tous les membres de la meute mais... pas pour moi. Pas que je me plagne ou quoi que ce soit. Je sais que je suis célibataire et humain et que mon père habite pas lon mais Scott aussi. Après bien sûr, c'est différent parce que Scott est un loup, vous avez besoin d'être regroupé non? Que toute la meute soit ensemble... Je cmprends, bien sûr que...

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Nia rapidement Derek. Bien sûr que tu fais partie de la meute au même titre que les autres, que tu sois humain ne change rien ! C'est parce que tu es humain que la meute est harmonieuse. Une meute de loup a besoin d'humains dans ses rangs ! Aussi...

\- Oui ? Demanda le plus jeune, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant.

\- En fait, prononça finalement Derek en s'éclaircissant la gorge, j'espérais que tu voudrais habiter ici avec moi.

\- Tu veux dire... Comme des colocataires? S'exclama Stiles, les sourcils relevés.

\- Non! Je veux dire... Commença l'alpha en rougissant jusqu'au bout des oreilles, je veux dire comme mon petit-ami. Si tu le veux, bien sûr.

\- Ah non ! S'écria Stiles. Pas question que tu...

Le monde de Derek parut s'écrouler. Il avait eu tord. Stiles ne voulait pas de lui. Pourquoi en aurait-il voulu de toutes façons? Derk n'était pas stupide et il ne se voilait pas la face. Il se savait brisé, il savait qu'il avait perdu une grande partie de lui en perdant sa famille dans l'incendie. Il savait qu'l s'était renfrogné sur lui-même, qu'il avait renforcé ses barrières pour ne plus souffrir, pour ne plsu s'attacher à quiconque. Et puis Stiles était arrivé. Un jeune ado de 16 ans, l'ado le plus téméraire au monde, une témérité qui pouvait se confondre assez facilement avec de l'entêtement mêlé de stupidité. Et le jeune avait été là, dans toutes les tempêtes, les épreuves, les batailles qu'avait connu Beacon Hills. Il s'était battu au même titre que les autres, malgré qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes capacités, il avait donné le meilleur de son être et il avait perdu à un moment donné, comme eux tous. Il avait perdu bien plus que bien d'entre eux. Il s'était toujours relevé, avait toujours été là malgré tout, il n'avait jamais abandonné alors même qu'il n'était pas obligé de combattre. Et il avait fait tombé les barrières de Derek une à une. Il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et lui avait toujours tenu tête quand Derek faisait une erreur. Derek voulait de Stiles dans sa vie, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas réciproque.

\- ... Rek! Derek! Tu m'écoutes ? Je trouve ça intolérable ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi? Tu sais depuis quand j'ai des sentiments pour toi ? Et bien je vais te le dire, depuis très très longtemps d'accord? Et aujourd'hui, le jour où j'ai enfin décidé de me déclarer, tu me l'annoces en premier. Désolé mon loulou mais ça va pas le faire du tout! Tu sais quoi, on oublit ça et on la refait d'accord? Salut Derek !

\- Euh... Salut Stiles, répondit Derek, totalement décontenancé et déconnecté du monde réel.

L'alpha ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Donc, je voulais te le dire depuis un moment maintenant. Je suis amoureux de toi Derek. Je t'aime vraiment et ça me fait peur, tu peux pas savoir à quel point. J'ai peur que tu me épondes que c'est pas réciproque, même si maintenant je sais que ça l'est et honnêtement j'suis putain de soulagé mec! J'ai peur que tu te réveilles un beau matin et que tu veuilles plus de moi, que tu réalises que t'es pas gay, que t'as besoin d'une louve pour gérer la meute avec toi ou que t'es trop bien pour moi. J'ai peur de pleins de choses Derek alors je me raccroche à la seule chose à laquelle je crois sans hésitation : je suis putain d'amoureux de toi. Et je t'en supplie, aime moi!

L'alpha ne croyait pas à ce qu'il entendait. Est-ce que c'était vrai? En un geste, il bondit et attrapa Stiles par la taille pour le faire tourner dans les airs.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... Disait en boucle l'alpha alors que le rire de son umain retentissait tout autour de lui dans la plus belle des mélodies.


	12. Peter et Chris

Hello tout le monde ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un OS sur Peter et Chris. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Peter et Chris, c'était une histoire qui remontait à longtemps. Il s'était rencontré au lycée. Après avoir été dans le même collège, il s'était retrouvé au lycée, sans se connaitre autrement que de vue. Puis, Chris avait commencé sa formation de chasseur et Peter avait appris la véritable profession des Argent. Cela n'avait pas tant changé leurs attitudes au lycée. Ils ne se lançaient pas des piques ou regards furieux, ils ne se moquaient pas l'un de l'autre, rien de tout ça. Chris continua à ne pas faire attention aux frasques de Peter et Peter continua à ne prêter aucune considération à Chris. Ils n'étaient pas amené à se fréquenter. Ils n'étaient pas dans les mêmes groupes d'amis, pas dans la même classe, même pas dans le même groupe de sport. Peter jouait au basket, Chris préférait le cross country. Quand ils se croisaient, ils ne se remarquaient pas. Et puis, il y eu Maureen. Maureen, c'était une nouvelle élève, elle venait de Los Angeles et personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi sa famille avait aménagé dans le coin. Maureen était un vrai soleil. Elle avait adoré Peter, qui l'avait adoré aussi. Ils s'étaient bien trouvé tous les deux. Aussi sarcastique l'un que l'autre, ils adoraient aire la fête, enfreindre les règles et s'amuser. Elle avait aussi adoré Christopher, qui l'avait adoré aussi avec plus de réserve que Peter. Chris et Maureen partageaient beaucoup de chose, à commencer par leur esprit vif, leur soif de compétition et leur amour pour les combats au corps à corps.

S'était alors créer un étrange triangle amoureux que le lycée de Beacon Hills avait adoré commenter. Le célèbre Peter Hale, aussi charmeur qu'inatteignable. La populaire Maureen Adams, aussi téméraire qu'aventureuse et Chris Argent, le génie, aussi froid que mignon.

Les commérages du lycée avaient explosé quand les trois avaient commencé à trainer ensemble h24. Cela amusait beaucoup Peter. Il savait que Chris savait qu'il savait qu'il était un chasseur et il savait que Chris savait qu'il savait que Chris savait qu'il était un loup-garou. C'était vraiment à mourir de rire pour le loup. Chris, lui, vivait les choses beaucoup plus simplement. Peter était un loup-garou, lui un chasseur. Son rôle était de tuer les loups-garous dangereux, Peter n'était pas dangereux. Alors, il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Tout allait bien.

Pendant un an, les trois fonctionnèrent en trio. Puis vint la dernière année de lycée et Maureen retourna à Los Angeles sans avertissement. Peter et Chris se retrouvèrent un peu perdu, la dynamique du groupe ayant explosé. Et puis, sans qu'ils ne fassent vraiment attention, ils continuèrent à suivre leurs habitudes. Ils se retrouvaient les matins sur le parking, allant ensuite à leurs casiers ensemble, Chris donnait ces notes à Peter pour qu'il les recopie. Le loup le remerciait avec un café noir, sans sucre mais avec une cuillère de lait. Ils s'asseyaient ensemble à la cantine, le loup sur son portable, le chasseur avec un livre ou ses cahiers. Le loup continua à assister aux compétitions de cross du chasseur et Chris vint à chacun des matchs de basket de Peter.

Puis il y eu Paige et les chasseurs en furent avertis. Bien conscient que c'était en grande partie de sa faute, Peter se confia à Chris et ne le regretta pas. Les chasseurs ne firent aucune intervention. Ce fut la fin du lycée et Chris partit dans l'État de New-York pour poursuivre ses études. Peter resta à Beacon Hills. Derek, le neveu de Peter, pendant sa deuxième année de lycée, tomba amoureux de Kate Argent, la petite sœur de Chris. Peter n'était pas au courant. Elle brûla le manoir Hale avant qu'il le soit et si Peter survécut, à l'instar de ses neveux et nièces, ce ne fut pas le cas de sa compagne Olivia qui portait leur enfant, ni de sa grande sœur Talia et de son mari Fred. Alistair et Beth, les parents de Talia et Peter, périrent aussi. Peter fut en grande partie brulé et plongé dans le coma, il fut à l'hôpital pendant six ans. Six ans où son loup, enfermé à l'intérieur de lui, devint fou. Quand il sortit du coma, il voulait du pouvoir, le maximum de pouvoir pour ne plus jamais être comme ça, à ce point impuissant et dépendant des autres. Alors, il tua tout. Il tua Laura, il tua sa propre nièce parce qu'il était rongé à l'intérieur de lui par six années de vide et de néant. Il devint l'alpha mais ce n'était pas assez. Il lui fallait plus de pouvoir, il lui fallait une meute. Il mordit au hasard, incapable de réfléchir. Et ce fut de nouveau le néant, Peter mourut. Et, il ressuscita, grâce à Lydia, une banshee. La vie reprit plus ou moins son cours, Peter n'était plus qu'un oméga. Tout changea. Plus tard, il se réconcilia plus ou moins avec son neveu, et Cora revint. C'était un miracle pour Peter et il se décida à changer. Il ne voulait plus être le fou furieux, il voulait pouvoir s'occuper correctement de ses neveux et nièces. Il apprit que Scott McCall, le premier humain qu'il avait mordu et qui était maintenant un bêta de Derek, était toujours en couple avec Allison Argent. Parce qu'il aimait bien Scott, même s'il lui arrivait de le trouver stupide, et insignifiant, il décida de surveiller de loin Allison Argent. Pas suffisamment loin de toutes évidences car Chris Argent le repéra et vint le menacer. Ensuite, Peter ne savait pas trop comment cela s'était passé. Il ne se rappelait pas qui avait sauté sur l'autre, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que quelques secondes plus tard, il avait sa langue dans la bouche d'Argent et que le chasseur avait ses mains sur ses fesses. Ils avaient baisé cette fois là, comme la fois d'après, à peine une semaine plus tard. Ils n'avait pas réellement fait l'amour avant que deux mois soient passés et qu'ils réalisent que c'était peut-être plus que du sexe entre eux. Ils avaient gardé le secret sur leur relation, le seul au courant était Parrish, parce qu'ils les avaient surpris en train de baiser derrière le commissariat. Parrish était resté un moment ébahi avant d'essayer d'intervenir timidement, leur demandant d'aller faire ça dans un lieu privé. Peter l'avait regardé avec des yeux gourmands et Chris avait sourit en coin. C'était la seule fois où Chris avait partagé Peter avec quelqu'un d'autre et si le couple avait adoré le faire à trois, ils étaient bien trop possessifs tous les deux pour s'en recommencer.

Chris et Peter, c'était un peu d'agacement, pas mal de menaces de mort et beaucoup de sexe pour se réconcilier. Peter et Chris, c'était aussi beaucoup d'affections, un peu de respect et pas mal de confiance.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !


	13. Le tatouage de Stiles

Nous revoila aujiurd'hui pour un nouveau OS. Bonne lecture!

Cela faisait un moment que Stiles avait envie de s'en faire un. Il y pensait depuis longtemps et s'était enfin décidé. Pendant des mois, il s'était renseigné, avait cherché le motif qu'il voulait et avait cherché un tatoueur. Il avait enfin trouvé. Il avait longuement hésité pour le motif. Il ne voulait pas quelque chose de bateau, pas quelque chose de trop commun avec 1000 signification. Il voulait quelque chose qui reflète sa vie, quelque chose qui lui corresponde pleinement.

Après maintes hésitation, il avait le tatouage parfait. Il avait fait avant les vacances de noël, à Berkeley. Le tatouage était grand, une dizaine de centimètres et recouvrait l'arrière de l'épaule gauche de Stiles. Il n pouvait pas le voir mais il savait qu'il était là et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Dorénavant, Stiles portait avec fierté son appartenance à la meute. En effet, le tatouage de Stiles n'était autre qu'une tête de loup minimaliste de profil. Seul un trait fin et continu dessinait le loup de son encolure à son museau en passant par ses oreilles. Dans l'espace entre les traits, la description : Wolf pack trônait fièrement. Stiles n'en était pas peu fier, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il avait maintenant hâte de voir la réaction des autres. En fait, il était surtout pressé de voir la réaction de Derek.

Il partit deux semaines après avoir fait le tatouage, deux semaines après sa mise en couple avec l'homme de ses rêves. Il rentra à Beacon Hills pour les fêtes de noël et le montra à son père avec un grand sourire. Le shériff, s'il fut surpris ne le montra pas, et se montra assez admiratif du nouveaux tatouage de son fils. Il était bien sûr au courant de la nouvelle relation de Stiles et en était très heureux. Pour lui, Derek faisait déjà partie de la famille mais cette concrétisation le remplissait de joie.

Après l'avoir montré à son père, Stiles voulut le montrer à son meilleur ami et il fonça chez Scott. Son meilleur ami fut d'abord septique, accusant le tatouage d'être éphémère parce qu'il connaissait l'aversion de Stiles pour les aiguilles. Une fois sûr que le tatouage était vrai, Scott y prêta une nouvelle attention et le trouva sincèrement magnifique. Lui aussi au courant (comme tout le monde à vrai dire) de la mise en couple récente de Stiles avec l'alpha lui conseilla d'aller lui montrer le tatouage. Stiles acquiesça et se dépêcha d'aller retrouver son alpha, tout pressé qu'il était de lui montrer. Quand il entra chez Derek en furie, le regard inquiet de ce dernier le fit s'arrêter quelques secondes.

Puis sans attendre, beaucoup trop impatient, Stiles commença à enlever son tee-shirt, pour la troisième fois de la journée. Il eut la surprise de voir les joues du plus vieux se teinter de rouge et son regard devenir langoureux. Sans hésiter et sentant bien le loup se rapprocher de lui, Stiles se retourna, mettant donc son tatouage à la vue de son petit ami. Il sentit Derek s'immobiliser, à quelques centimètres de lui et sentit sa main effleurer l'encre qui marquait la peau.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demanda l'alpha en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Tu... Tu n'aimes pas? Demanda à son tour Stiles, le souffle court.

Il était inquiet maintenant. Peut-être que Derek n'aimait vraiment pas, peut-être qu'il aurait préféré que Stiles reste sans tatouage... Les pensées de Stiles se bousculaient dans sa tête, toutes plus paniquées les unes que les autres. Mais sa réflexion fut interrompu par deux petits mots que Derek murmura contre sa nuque avant de l'étreindre.

\- J'adore...

Stiles se retourna, intimement serré contre le loup et soupira de soulagement. Derek aimait... Plus que ça même, il adorait. Stiles leva un peu la tête pour effleurer les lèvres de Derek avant de finalement l'embrasser avec douceur. Derek posa naturellement ses mains autour des hanches nues de son petit-ami et les deux passèrent un moment à se câliner là tous les deux.


	14. L'angine de Stiles

On se retrouve en ce samedi 14 pour un nouvel OS! Bonne lecture et à vos reviews!

Stiles était malade. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait les joues rouges, les yeux plus brillants que d'habitude et quand il bougeait trop brusquement, une migraine lui martelait la tête douloureusement. C'est pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de tomber malade en cette période, croyez moi, il l'avait. C'est juste que ce n'était jamais agréable d'avoir une angine juste avant les fêtes. Avant, il avait Scott pour le soutenir, après tout l'ancien asthmatique était malade 90% de l'année. Mais maintenant que Scott était devenu un loulou fort avec des crocs, des griffes et surtout le fait d'être hyper résistant à la maladie, Stiles se retrouvait un peu tout seul.

Il était rentré à Beacon Hills depuis deux jours pour les vacances quand les premiers symptômes étaient apparus. Mal de gorge, difficulté à déglutir, langue pateuse, tout était là. Et bon sang, il en avait marre. Son père était habitué et s'était montré d'un soutien total. Il lui apportait le petit déj, que Stiles ne mangeait pas, et le diner (une soupe ou un bouillon de poulet pour que Stiles puisse l'avaler). Pour le déjeuner, le shériff était malheureusement au poste alors il avait demandé à Scott et Derek de se relayer pour apporter à Stiles de quoi manger les maigres jours que l'angine allait durer.

Derek avait froncé les sourcils et avait tempéré. Il pouvait très bien s'occuper de Stiles tout seul selon lui, il était son petit ami après tout. Scott avait vivement protesté. Les angines de Stiles, il les connaissait mieux que personne et savait les soigner. L'alpha avait cependant eu le dernier mot et c'est lui qui avait était chargé d'apporter quotidiennement ses déjeuners à Stiles.

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour qu'il s'en chargeait. Au petit soin pour son petit-ami, il était passé lui acheter une bouillote et des chaussettes toutes douces. Il lui avait préparé du thé au gingembre et lui avait préparé des carottes cuites à la vapeur. Il avait lu sur internet que le gingembre pouvait être un bon remède en agissant comme anti-inflammatoire.

Il avait débarqué chez les Stilinski vers midi et avait eu la surprise de voir que Stiles était toujours dans son lit. Il devait vraiment se sentir mal. Le plus jeune sentait fort, pas forcément mauvais mais fort. En fait, Derek doutait que Stiles puisse un jour sentir mauvais pour lui. En tout cas, cela ne faisait aucun doute que l'humain ne s'était pas lavé depuis plusieurs jours.

Derek lui fit manger les carottes et lui fit boire le thé. Stiles poussa de petits gémissements de douleurs en se relevant, vite soulagé par la main de Derek contre sa joue. La prise de douleur des loups-garous était vraiment géniale. Stiles se sentait sur un petit nuage, du moins, tant qu'il ne bougeait pas la tête trop brusquement ou ne tenter de déglutir.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain? Proposa Derek en passant sa main dans les cheveux tout en épi du plus jeune.

\- Oui, 'ci.

\- De rien, mon amour.

Stiles et Derek n'était pas friand de petits surnoms en général. Enfin, soyons honnête, Stiles l'était. Même avant leur mise en couple, Derek avait 1001 surnoms donnés par le plus jeune. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple, Stiles n'avait gardé que Der' ou Sourwolf quand Derek se montrait vraiment trop grognon. Mais que Derek surnomme Stiles, c'était plus rare. Pourtant, cette fois-là, alors qu'il voyait Stiles si malade, c'était venu naturellement. Il n'avait même pas hésité.

Derek fit donc couler un bain à Stiles, il ajouta de la mousse et une bombe de bain parce qu'il savait que Stiles les adorait. Il mit une serviette à chauffer et partit chercher Stiles qu'il porta jusqu'à la baignoire. Il se sentait tellement chanceux d'avoir l'humain près de lui. Il ne savait pas que précisément au même moment, Stiles pensait la même chose pour lui.


	15. Décoration du sapin

Hey tout le monde ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui en ce quinzième jour du mois de décembre pour la décoration du sapin! Bonne lecture, j'attends vos reviews ahah.

Pour Stiles, rien n'était plus caractéristique de noël que la décoration du sapin. C'était un moment important, c'était LE moment. Chaque année, le premier dimanche du mois de décembre, il passait la journée avec son père et décorait le sapin. Ensuite, ils allaient tous les deux déposer un bouquet de lys blanche sur la tombe de sa mère avant de passer la soirée tous les deux devant des films de noël.

Pour Isaac, la décoration de sapin, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir fait quand il était tout enfant et que sa mère et son frère étaient encore là. Et quand son frère était mort, tout avait viré au cauchemar et la décoration du sapin de noël n'était pas vraiment sa priorité.

Pour Erica, ce n'était pas grand chose. Entouré par des parents qui ne s'entendaient plus depuis, longtemps et qui avaient divorcé quand elle avait quatre ans, les fêtes de fin d'année n'était rien d'autres qu'une stratégie de sa mère pour emmerder son père ou inversement. Elle n'avait jamais pleinement profité de noël et encore moins de la décoration du sapin.

Jackson, lui, n'avait jamais décoré de sapin de toute sa vie. Là où Lydia n'y avait jamais vu aucun intérêt, Jackson n'avait jamais réelement eu le choix. Ses parents ne décoraient rien pour les fêtes et n'avaient jamais acheté de sapin de leur vie.

Boyd, lui, avait vécu avec sa grand-mère toute sa vie. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de moyens et acheter un sapin était hors de question.

Pour Scott, décorer le sapin avait d'abord était un moment familial puis il l'avait fait à la va-vite quand sa mère travaillait trop pour s'en soucier. C'était une tradition et le jeune homme avait tenté de la conserver donc chaque année, un petit sapin décorée de dorée et de rouge trônait dans leur salon. Toutefois, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire en famille.

Pour Allison, cette tradition familiale de décorer le sapin s'était terminé avec la mort de sa mère. Il n'avais pas installé de sapin depuis qu'elle était morte.

Danny et Kira avaient longtemps installé le sapin avec leurs parents mais ils étaient grands maintenant et ils avaient arrêté depuis un moment.

Derek et Cora, eux, avaient évidemment arrêtés après l'incendie. Cora n'avait jamais fêté noël durant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé au Mexique. Quand ils étaient à New-York, Derek avait eu u n petit sapin en plastique dans l'appartement qu'ils occupaient avec Laura. La jeune femme adorait noël et c'était une manière comme une autre de la voir sourire. Cependant, c'était loin d'être comparable à l'immense sapin qu'ils avaient chaque année dans le manoir Hale.

Ces pour toutes ces expériences, tristes ou heureuses, que Stiles avait décidé que c'était l'année où il fallait qu'ils décorent un sapin en meute. C'était le bon moment. Les membres de la meute avaient tous répondu présents plus ou oins convaincus. Lydia et Erica étaient les plus septiques, elles ne voyaient pas vraiment ce que décorer un sapin ensemble allait apporter à la meute.

Ils avaient fait ça le 19, quand Kira rentrait à Beacon Hills avec ses parents pour les fêtes. Elle était la dernière à arriver, Erica et Boyd étant rentré la veille. Les garçons étaient tous partis chercher un sapin dans la forêt le matin même. Derek et Peter avaient insisté pour en avoir un authentique, apparemment, il perdait ses épines moins vite et sentait vraiment l'odeur de noël. Les garçons avaient ramené un énorme sapin, passant tout juste la double porte du loft. Ils s'étaient bien cassé la tête pour le monter mais le résultat était là, ils avaient un sapin. Plus tôt dans la semaine, les trois Hale étaient partis acheter des décorations de noël et tout le monde pouvait attester qu'ils s'étaient lâchés. Il y en avait pour tous les gouts, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Stiles se frotta les mains en allant chercher les cartons, satisfait. Il allait s'assurer de faire de la décoration de sapin un évènement heureux que chacun attendrait avec impatience durant les années à venir.


	16. Décoration de l'immeuble

Salut les loulous! Aujourd'hui, on décore l'immeuble. C'est le OS le court que j'ai fait et que je ferais, bonne lecture!

Maintenant qu'ils avaient décoré le sapin, il leur restait encore beaucoup de décorations. Ils avaient donc décider qu'il fallait qu'ils décorent tout l'immeuble. Kira prit les guirlandes lumineuses et dit qu'elle s'occupait des couloirs et des escaliers. Parrish la suivit pour accrocher des guirlande d'étoiles rouge ou argenté un peu partout. Les couples s'occupèrent chacun de leur appartement, chacun choisissant les décorations qu'il voulait avant de les emporter chez lui. Stiles craqua totalement pour une figurine renard lumineuse d'une trentaine de centimètres qu'il plaça près du poêle à bois avant d'ajouter à côté de lui quelques peluches de loup que les Hale avaient acheté. Ils avaient vraiment pris de tout et n'importe quoi. Il se munit du carton de boule de neige, que personne n'avait ouvert, et commença à se balader dans l'immeuble pour en proposer à tout le monde. De son côté, Derek commanda à manger (chinois, par ce que Stiles avait envie de nems) pour tout le monde et invita par téléphone Chris, Melissa et le shériff à les rejoindre. Il proposa aussi à la grand-mère de Boyd, aux parents de Kira et à la mère de Lydia pour leur faire découvrir les nouveaux appartements de leurs enfants. Les adultes ne tardèrent pas et la mère de Lydia fut surprise de découvrir sa fille en train de décorer joyeusement son appartement sous le regard limite désespéré de Jackson. C'est pas que la jeune rousse mettait beaucoup de décorations mais du rouge? Et du bleu? Et des flocons? Est-ce que tout cela était bien nécessaire. Pour une fois, Lydia se fichait du style, elle s'amusait comme une petite folle et ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. En soupirant, Peter lui proposa de décorer son appartement à lui et la banshee explosa de joie. Dignement bien sûr mais explosa tout de même. Elle fit de son mieux (même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à personne) et une trentaine de minutes plus tard, l'appartement de Peter était complètement transformé. Le résultat, contre toute attente, était merveilleux. Connaissant les goûts de Peter, elle était resté sur des tons clairs et avait utilisé essentiellement du blanc et de l'argent. Le loup était pleinement satisfait.

Le repas arriva quelques minutes plus tard et tous s'assirent autour de la grande table de Derek pour manger. A vingt-et-un, ils étaient assez juste mais tout le monde put s'asseoir et commençait à manger. Le repas fut convivial et tout le monde y aller de sa petite anecdote, ce qui créait un brouhaha assez agréable pour les Hale, qui n'avaient pas connu ça depuis longtemps. Il restait encore cinq cartons de décorations dans le salon, rempli au rebord d'objets divers et variés. Comme tout l'immeuble regorgeait à présent de décorations, Peter proposa à Chris et Melissa d'en prendre un chacun, pour décorer leur propre intérieurs. Les deux adultes acceptèrent avec plaisir, à l'instar des Yukimura et de la grand-mère de Boyd. Stiles eu du mal à convaincre son père mais ce dernier accepta finalement de récupérer le dernier carton pour décorer sa maison. Stiles et Derek promirent de passer chez les Stilinski le lendemain pour tout décorer. Le repas se continua sur de nombreuses discussions, quelques plaisanteries et le son de plusieurs rires, à l'unisson.

J'attends vos reviews!


	17. Boyd et Erica

On se retrouve ce soir pour un petit OS sur Boyd et Erica! Bonne lecture.

Boyd aimait Erica et Erica aimait Boyd. C'était une vérité vraie, personne n'en doutait. Et si tout le monde avait e du mal à s'y faire, ils avaient bien dû réaliser que le couple tenait. Erica était tout ce que Boyd n'était pas et la réciproque était vraie.

Erica adorait parler, elle aimait papoter et raconter des potins, elle aimait se montrer. Elle était honnêtement une des personnes les plus exubérantes de Beacon Hills. Il n'y avait pas de demie-mesure avec elle. Quand elle ne riait pas aux éclats, elle boudait. Quand elle ne souriait pas, elle était furieuse. Elle n'aimait pas parler de son elle d'avant, de ce qu'elle avait été avant d'être une louve, elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de cette époque où elle n'était que "l'épileptique du coin". Elle aimait porter des affaires à la mode mais continuait à perdurer sa traditionnelle tenue jogging/basket/pull trop grand le dimanche. Elle aimait le sucré mais pouvait se damner pour de la nourriture chinoise. Elle aimait dessiner, peindre et tout ce qui touchait à l'art. Elle n'aimait pas le sport, trouvait ça ennuyeux mais elle pouvait passer des heures perdues en pleine nature. Elle aimait les soirées au calme devant la télé enroulé dans un plaid mais aussi les soirées folles et bruyantes en boite de nuit. Elle aimait conduire, elle aimait les lapins et elle aimait par dessus tout Vernon Boyd.

Au contraire, Boyd n'aimait pas parler. Il parlait s'il avait quelque chose à dire et c'était rare. Il était très calme, très réservé, presque timide. Il essayait d'être toujours juste. Il ne voulait pas voir le verre à moitié vide, ou à moitié plein. Il essayait d'être juste et réfléchie dans chacun de ses actes. Il n'agissait jamais sans réfléchir. Il aimait s'habiller simplement, avec des couleurs neutres, pas tape-à-l'œil. Il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention. Il aimait les fruits, les légumes et toute la nourriture saine. Il ne mangeait jamais au fast food parce qu'il trouvait que ça manquait de goût. Il aimait le sport, il aimait regarder le lacross, le basket, le baseball. Il aimait bien jouer au football. Il aimait n'importe quelle soirée tant qu'il était avec Erica. Il aimait voyager, voler dans les airs au-dessus des nuages et aider son prochain. Il aimait bien les animaux, surtout ceux qu'on n'avait pas souvent l'habitude de voir. Il aimait les fleurs, les longues randonnées en forêt et surtout, il aimait Erica Reyes.

Ils s'étaient mis ensemble peu après avoir rejoint la meute de Derek en tant que ses premiers bêtas. Erica se redécouvrait elle-même et son esprit meurtri avait eu un regain de confiance et d'assurance en voyant ses nouvelles capacités. Elle avait changé d'un coup, un peu comme un ado aurait grandi trop vite. Il fallait qu'elle assimile ce nouveau elle et qu'elle apprenne à le maitriser. Elle avait été une vraie peste au début. Ne voulant plus jamais être traitée comme avant, elle s'était mise en avant, elle s'était dévoilé bien plus qu'elle l'aurait voulu et avait bien montré à tout le monde qu'elle avait changé. Elle était devenue plus cynique, plus moqueuse et c'est Boyd qui l'avait stabilisé. Avec lui, elle avait retrouvé un équilibre. Si Boyd avait accepté la morsure, c'était avant tout pour faire partie de quelque chose. Il voulait faire partit d'un tout, il voulait voir ce que cela faisait d'être accepté dans un groupe, une meute. Les débuts avaient été compliqué. Derek, qui aurait dû les guider, était lui-même perdu. Les débuts furent peu glorieux et pas mal de merde leur était tombé dessus. Mais eu à peu, la meute s'était organisé. De Derek, Isaac, Erica et Boyd on passa à : Derek, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison et Jackson. Puis vint Peter et plus tard Parrish suivie par Kira puis par Danny. La meute devint plus puissante mais surtout, plus soudée. C'était une véritable meute, où chacun avait sa place et chaque jour, c'était un véritable honneur pour Boyd d'y faire partie. Plus que tout, il était fier d'être utile et d'être aimé. Il était utile parce qu'il était le plus réfléchie et qu'il était le plus fort physiquement (avec Derek, mais Derek était au-dessus de tout pour Boyd) (sauf d'Erica, Erica était la plus importante, Derek venait en deuxième place). Et il était aimé parce qu'il avait Erica, et Isaac qui se confiait à lui, et Derek qui lui faisait confiance, et tous les autres. Erica se retrouva dans la meute. Elle aimait sa meute, sa famille comme personne. Elle était la plus déterminée, celle qui se donnait toujours à fond pour protéger les siens. Elle aimait à fond ou pas du tout et elle aimait sa meute, alors gare à ceux qui l'attaqueraient. Erica aimait parler comics avec Stiles, dessiner avec Derek, se moquer affectueusement d'Isaac, passer des moments entre filles avec Lydia, Allison et Kira. Elle aimait ce que sa vie était devenue et encore une fois, elle savait qu'elle en appréciait chaque moment parce que Boyd était avec elle.


	18. Marché de noël

Nous revoici aujourd'hui pour la suite du calendrier! Plus que 7 jours avant noël! Demain, c'est le retour des chiens. Bonne lecture!

Le marché de noël de Beacon Hills, c'était quelque chose. Un endroit féérique où l'ambiance estive se mélangeait aux parfums gourmands des stands de vin chaud, de gaufres et de pommes d'amour... Chaque année, la magie opérait encore et encore. Chaque échoppe s'enorguellissait à présenter aux visiteurs les meilleurs produits artisanaux issus des terroirs régionaux, enrubannés et prêts à être offerts à Noël. Les badauds pouvez y trouver des produits artisanaux et agroalimentaires reflétant chaque région, des démonstrations, des activités pour les enfants, des chants et danses traditionnelles et aussi, bien sûr, le Père Noël. Chaque année, Stiles mettait un point d'honneur à venir, bien emmitouflé, admirer les décors festifs et participer aux activités. Et cette année, il était décidé à venir avec sa meute. Il avait vraiment envie de redécouvrir le marché de noël avec les personnes qu'il aimait le plus. Il avait peur que tout le monde ne veuille pas venir mais il lui suffit de convaincre Derek pour que l'alpha ordonne à tous ses bêtas de venir. Certains protestèrent, comme Malia et Peter (tel père, telle fille) mais la bonne humeur ambiante et l'ambiance du marché les apaisa et ils se mirent à regarder les échoppes avec admiration.

Le marché s'ouvrait avec une patinoire, monté pour l'occasion. Certains membres de la meute voulurent y faire un tour. Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Scott et Danny achetèrent donc des billets pour la patinoire et décidèrent d'y rester une petite demi-heure avant de rejoindre les autres devant la crèche grandeur nature à 17 heures pile. Isaac, Cora, Erica et Boyd, décidèrent de se promener un instant dans la fausse forêt de sapin puis de faire un tour jusqu'à la grande roue, un peu plus loin, avant de revenir. Ne restait que Cora, Derek, Stiles et Peter. Peter se mit en quête d'un présent qu'il pourrait offrir à Chris pour noël et Kira décida de l'accompagner, voulant laisser seul le jeune couple.

Stiles prit beaucoup de plaisir à se promener entre les différentes échoppes, fermement accroché à la main de Derek pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule. Le loup, lui, était pleinement satisfait en sentant à plein poumon l'odeur comblé de Stiles qui l'entourait. L'alpha acheta des churros à son petit-ami qui lui acheta en contrepartie un bonnet gris et des gants tout doux assortis. Derek rougit et mit sans attendre le bonnet.

A 17 heures comme prévue, ils se rejoignirent tous devant la crèche grandeur nature qu'ils prirent plaisir à visiter. Tous ( même Derek si si) s'émerveillèrent devant les décors grandioses et les petites sculptures d'animaux. C'était à couper le souffle. Comme Peter avait trouvé un cadeau pour Chris et que Boyd, pourtant toujours très discret, vantait les mérites de la grande roue, ils décidèrent d'y faire un tour. Chaque nacelle pouvait contenir un maximum de quatre personnes. Derek et Stiles montèrent avec Scott et Allison. Lydia et Jackson montèrent avec Danny. Isaac et Cora profitèrent de la grande roue pour se retrouver entre amoureux. Il restait donc Kira, Peter, Boyd et Erica pour la quatrième nacelle. Le tour se passa sans encombres et la vue de là-haut était étonnamment belle. On voyait même la vallée derrière Beacon Hills, et plus loin, les lumières de la réserve.

Après le tour de grande roue, qui ravit tout le monde, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter manger dans le marché. Kira avait repéré un épicier vendant du salé. Chacun y trouva son petit bonheur, Isaac fut d'ailleurs pleinement satisfait de manger des olives et de la charcuterie, typique de la région.

Quand Stiles rentra chez lui ce soir là, alors qu'il était près de 23h et que Derek l'avait accompagné jusqu'à sa porte, il était comblé. Il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée entouré par sa meute et son compagnon et, c'était parfait.


End file.
